1. Field
A polyimide precursor composition, an article prepared by using the same, and a display device including the article are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been researched for diverse purposes such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate, but as information devices are being further miniaturized and display devices are providing higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, a colorless material having excellent transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility is continuously sought.